love will always with them
by xxxemiko.itooshixxx
Summary: 10 yrs old Haruno Sakura and 13 yrs old Uchiha Itachi are Konoha’s childhood sweethearts but one day Itachi move to the water village and made a promise to Sakura. Now 5 yrs later, something comes up that makes Sakura's problem even worse.
1. seperated

a quick summary

10 yrs old Haruno Sakura and 13 yrs old Uchiha Itachi are Konoha's childhood sweethearts but one day Itachi move to the water village and made a promise to Sakura. Now 5 years later, the meet again. Will Itachi keep his promise to Sakura or will he break her heart. Will Sakura still love him after 5 years?

♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡

Chapter 1: separate from each other

One day, a pink-headed with emerald eyes girl 10 yrs old Haruno Sakura is waiting for her boyfriend black spiky hair with onyx eyes Uchiha Itachi, 13 yrs old at the park. He's brother, 10 yrs old Uchiha Sasuke that Itachi will meet her at the park where he will tell her someting important. Her heart is beeting hard cauze she has a feeling that a bad thing is gonna happen. At the end of the park, she saw Itachi running and breathing hard.

"Itachi, what's wrong? Why do you have to meet me here?" asked sakura.

"Sakura, my parents said that I need to move to the waterfall village and I will go to school there. They want me to live there for our business," itachi said with a very sad face.

"Ano... what about us?" asked Sakura. "How are we gonna see each other if you're in the waterfall while I'm here in konoha?"

Itachi reached into his pocket. "I bought a ring for you," itachi showed Sakura the ring. It has pink gem.(I don't really know what the ring looks like.lol!)

"This ring have a promise I need to give you. I promise that I will never love anyone but you," and Itachi slipped the ring on Sakura's Left ring finge. (I think thats what they call it.)

Sakura looks at the ring and then at Itachi with tears forming in her eyes. "Itachi..." Sakura said her tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Remember Sakura. I will always love you... I promise...Ashiteru Sakura," Itachi kissed Sakura on the lips passionately. They broke the kiss and Itachi said good bye.

Sakura is heading home while she saw a one black spiky hair with cold onyx eyes, a blond haired boy with blue eyes , and a girl with a blond hair that is tied in a ponytail. That is her friends, Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's little brother, Uzumaki Naruto, And Yamazaka Ino. Ino noticed her.

"Oi! Oi! Sakura-chan," Ino called her but Sakura jhust ignored her. She can't face them yet especially with this feelings inside her. She can't even look at them, specially Sasuke that looks like Itachi.So she just head home, fast.

Sasuke looked at Sakura then at Ino. Ino is gonna go after her when Sasuke pulled her.

"Leave her alone Ino. She's just sad about what Itachi said to her," Sasuke said.

"But Sasuke-kun..." Ino pleaded but Sasuke just shooked his head. Ino looked at where's Sakura had gone off with a worried and sad face.

Whew! tell me if it's okay... this is my first fanfic!


	2. a problem to solve

**Ch-2 A Problem to solve**

"Ino just-" Sasuke sighed and looked really upset of what Itachi has done to his girlfriend's best friend.

**(Yes I know you must be thinking why I paired up Sasuke and Ino together. In the story they will only last a few chaps but…something distracts Sasuke from Ino... hmmm…)**

"Ino can I just talk to Sakura for a moment?" Sasuke asked as Ino nodded.

"Sasu-kun I have to go now, it's late." Naruto and Ino said to Sasuke and he also nodded.

He went uptairs and knocked on her bedroom door.

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now, just please leave me alone" she sobbed.

"Can I just-just talk to you for a sec?" Sasuke stuttered, thinking of what he will do just to comfort her. "Fine" is the only word he heard from the door.

"What is hic it?" she tried to make her sentences as clear as possible.

"Well I do want to help you to um be happy again"

Sakura looked at him dumbfounded thinking when 2 years ago he was very cold to everyone.

"W-why are hic you, I mean, hic why do u want that?" she asked.

"Since Ino is your best friend and Naruto is just well, also one of your best friends too and they went home I just figured out if I can do something"

"Why are you being hic so nice to me now? Unlike before when you always ignored me" Sakura said trying to stop crying.

"I-I don't know." Sasuke stuttered.

"Look I know that Ino is my girlfriend and you're her best friend. She's pretty much worried about you. I just want her _and_ you to be happy," he explained.

"Oh I see then. I uh- why don't you go, I kind of need some time alone"

"Are you sure? Ino will be upset if she finds out I left you depressed and-"

"Please, just go" he nodded.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sasuke! What did you do to her! You better tell me!" Ino said furiously.

"Hai, Hai, I told her that if she wouldn't stop crying, you would be upset and you would start hitting me again" he explained.

"Baka! You do know that sometimes she tells me to hit you! Because you kept ignoring her when she kept saying hi!" she said pounding on Sasuke.

"But I didn't hear her!"

"Because you only paid attention to me and sometimes Naruto!" she yelled. Then there was 3 minute silence.

"Why _did_ you try to help her?" Ino asked curiously.

"Because my brother is a part of this mess"

"And? I thought you hated your brother?"

"But _your_ best friend _Sakura_ is part of it. So it relates to us both."

"How about Naruto?"

"We are all friends, so he can be part of it." Sasuke said.

"Part of what?" Naruto said popping out of no where.

"Naruto sigh what are you doing in my house?" Ino asked.

"I dunno, I heard my name and something must be up. Hey um.. Ino? Do you have ramen in this house? I've been searching up and down and-" Naruto said searching the fridge.

"Naruto, this is serious, and you just ate ramen 10 minutes ago didn't you?"

"Yeah but-"

"Just help us solve this Sakura problem" Ino said. There was yet another silence. This time they were thinking what to do with Sakura's problem since they don't have the heart to just let her be depressed.

"Ohh! I know!"

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Why don't they send letters to each other every once a month?" he suggested.

"That's a great idea!" she said sarcastically. "but we don't know Itachi's address!"

"I do" Sasuke said, both Ino and Naruto looked at him.

"Great! yawn! lets go home.…" Naruto said looking at the clocked which says 11:57 pm.

"Why don't you guys stay overnight? It's already dark outside" Ino suggested.

"Your parents though"

"They went away for a month for business and their anniversary. And besides don't worry we have extra rooms. Sasuke you can stay in the guest room. Naruto you get the living room."

"Why do I get to sleep on the couch while he sleeps on a bed!"

"I like him better, he's my boyfriend and so you'll be near a kitchen to eat."

"Oh okay!"

"Oyasumi!" everyone said.

'I hope Sakura is okay' Sasuke thought.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	3. a friend in need

a/n: Sadly I do not own Naruto. Dattebayo does.

**ch-3 A friend in need.**

'I hope Sakura is okay' Sasuke thought.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Minna" Naruto said. Ino looked and Sasuke yawned.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked 'coldly'

"Ohayo-gosimasu!" Naruto greated. Everyone groaned of exhaustion. Then they heard a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Ino said as she opened the door. Stood in front of her is none other than Sakura Haruno.

"Hey Saku-chan. Why don't you come in?" she insisted. When she did come in, she was surprised that Naruto and Sasuke was also there.

"Uh Ino?"

"Nani?"

"Why are they both here early in the morning?"

"Oh they uh-"she stuttered.

"We stayed over night to sol-" Ino and Sasuke knew what Naruto was about to say so Sasuke interrupted him. "soldiers! Playing with toy soldiers!" he twitched.

"Uh, anyways Ino can I talk to you later afternoon? I have to tell you something" she said. Ino and her Sasuke saw on the corner of her eye that there was a single tear.

"Sure, park at 4?" Sakura nodded.

Ino smacked Naruto on the head. "You almost told her!"

"Told her what?"

"That we were _trying _ to solve her problem!" she scolded.

"Well jeez I didn't know" he scratched the back of his neck. While the two was arguing Sasuke thought 'Naruto's really an idiot…'

'But I wonder why she was about to cry. I bet it was Itachi who made him cry!'

"Sasu-kun?"

'But why should I care? She has a big forehead scuffs and Ino's my girlfriend anyway'

"Sasuke?" Ino asked one more time.

'But she only has a big forehead because she doesn't have bangs.. and she is kinda cute too.. wait what am I thinking?'

"SASUKE!" Ino yelled at his ear, him going back to reality.

Sasuke jumped a little but he didn't show it "Huh? What?"

Ino sighed. "You've been spacing off lately. I'm worried."

"Ino, I'm fine. I just have to have some time alone" Ino and Naruto looked at him worriedly and confused.

"Ino I have to go to. I have to buy some food" Naruto said.

"Lemme guess. Ramen?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?" he looked amused of how she found out.

"Mostly 80 of what you eat is ramen."

"Ohh.. well I'm off!" the blond boy said.

They hadn't realized that Sasuke has already left Ino's home. He decided to go to the park since there weren't any places he wanted to go to. He sat on the swing where he usually see Sakura when she has to think.

'This isn't right! Sakura isn't the right person for me! Isn't she?'

'**She might be if you admit it'**

'Who are you?' Sasuke asking his own mind.

'**I am your father'**

'What! Nooo!'

'**I'm just kidding! I am your conscience'**

'Oh great. Now I'm crazy, my own head is talking to me. I might be dreaming.' He doesn't realize that he's daydreaming and people are staring at him of how he barely blinks.

'**Geez boy, you need a rest'**

'Sure after now I don't know what to do! I am confused!'

'**I'll give you an answer. You are in denial!'**

'What the hell? No I'm not!'

'**Don't argue with me! I'm your conscience'**

'So? What's your point?'

'**Ugh! I give up. I'm just saying that you're in denial. Ooh look! Sakura's heading your way!' **and as his conscience told him so, he snapped back to reality.

She still looked so down even if Sasuke's brother left about a week ago.

"Oh hey Sasuke, I didn't know you were here. I must be going now." She turned around and started walking away.

"Matte" Sasuke muttered.

"Nande?" she said with out facing him.

"I want know why, I mean, what's wrong. Does it involve my brother?"

"A part yes, and a part no," she muttered. There was a pause but she started talking again.

"I'm not trying to be rude but, why do you even care of what's happening to me right now?"

"I don't know myself either," and that answer made Sakura even more curious.

"Why don't you sit with me? Just until Ino comes? It is only 2:30 anyways" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, I guess," there was yet another silence. Sasuke didn't want to talk because he might just make her feel uncomfortable. Sakura didn't know what to say since he didn't talk to him that much.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

"He forgot," she sadly said.

"Forgot? Forgot what?"

"Our anniversary. It was yesterday. He did say before he left he would send me a letter before our anniversary and he doesn't forget stuff easily too."

"Well, maybe the mailman didn't send it to your house yet."

"You know better Sasuke that, that rarely happens."

"Oh right. Sasuke get a hold off yourself!" he said to himself.

"You know that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity" Sakura joked.

"Yeah, yeah, and Naruto eating only ramen wont make him go anywhere," he replied. She giggled.

"Hehe, you're funny, no wonder Ino chose you. And I thought you were also cold to other people too," she commented.

"Was that a compliment? Anyways I'm not always cold to the people around me. I just, you know-"

"To make you look cool?"

"No. I got used to it since my brother and I got into a fight once."

"Oh"

"Before that argument, he told 'Sasuke, have some backbone. You're too nice to everyone.' And after the fight he told me that I have to prove that I'm better than him"

"Ino and I had an argument when we were young. But we got over it and promised that we'd be friends for a long time," she said. It was 3:30.There weren't that much people around. Most of the people there were couples too, over the bridge, sitting on the bench, on the grass or under Sakura trees. There weren't that much kids too so they were lucky enough to go to the swings.

"Hey, if something happens, I'm here for you," he said. She stood up from the swing and so did Sasuke. After about 3 seconds Sakura cried. Sasuke didn't know what to do, so he gave her a hug. A 'it's-okay' or 'everything will be fine' hug.

"Shh.. it's okay. I'm here. Even if Ino is mine, you are still a friend so I also have to care for you, if not she will kill me tonight," he said. Well, it's true in a way that's sounds like a joke.

"I'm just grateful that you're here today. You made me open up today unlike the others. Ino tried and so did Naruto but it didn't work. Somehow you were the key," she sobbed.

"I am also glad I went here," he smiled, put his arm around her shoulders. "Why don't I buy us ice cream huh? My treat,"

'I am glad. That I went here today and got to talk about our problems'

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Tell me what you think! And for the people who likes Sasuke cold to others..**

**I'm sorry that I made him OOC! Btw hoped you liked this chappy.. I didn't actually have time since my desk is covered with homework. Ooh well… ja ne!**

**Luv Emiko and Keiko… **

**note: Keiko helps make the story so also thank her**


End file.
